Afterlights: Classroom 3-E
by Bronzeapollo
Summary: Fear a feeling Koro has only every felt once and it was caused by the same person that is now going to be his student. Follow Classroom 3-E as they try to kill their teacher while trying to understand their new classmate known as Taiki Suzume also known as an Afterlight.
1. New Student

Why Hello there everyone been awhile since I have written a story that is more then 2,000 words but that changes today (4-16-15 2:08a.m.) but what will come as a bigger surprise is well this isn't about Fairy Tail yes I know crazy but hey this anime called assassination classroom has been amazing to watch so well this is my take on it. It is starting from where episode 9 ends so cannon up to episode 9 then my own story. Let's began

* * *

"As you have probably already been informed this "man" needs to be killed and you have all rights to kill him anyway possible." The man who had been listening to this well kind of feel asleep in the middle of the person talking.

The man rubs his temple and shouts, "Wake up!"

Seeing the kid wake up he continues where he left off, " Use this gun to kill him normal bullets won't work only these ones. Harmless to humans deadly to him." This so far unknown kid picks up the gun twirls it around his finger and then just stands up with one comment, "Here I was hoping for a normal time at school but no I have to kill some monster and save the world. Let hope this is at least a challenge would rather not kill him in my sleep." With that said he just vanishes as fast you blink oh boy was this going to be a long year.

* * *

Class 3-E was already informed that they would be getting a new transfer student but at hearing the name Koro freezes. By looking into his dot eyes you could actually see something in them...fear. This happy teacher was scared of something someone who could travel at mock 20 speeds teach people how to kill him, threaten to blow up the world was scared of a name and this name was going to be his student. Koro looks over at Kurasuma and with fear laced in his voice he asks, "Please tell me I heard that name wrong"

Kurasuma with a confused look shakes his head. Koro looks around the room and tries to make a break to the window only to stop at the sound of a voice. A voice he had hoped was long gone from this planet. "Good to see you haven't forgotten me. You go by Korosensei now huh? When I was given this mission to kill you I didn't realize it was you, but seeing you face to face I can't believe I have forgotten you. Lets see how much you have improved."

This mysterious man pulls a knife from his back pocket but it is different then the class knives for it is a normal one as if this man is trying not to kill Koro but test him. He gets into a sprint position while Koro looks for an exit. As if counting down in his head the man in an instant vanishes only to reappear behind where Koro was with no blade only the handle. The man drops the handle and starts clapping "Good job you have greatly improved but still your to slow if I would have used the anti-you knife you would be dead right now. Then again you held back you had a chance to kill me but as part of your agreement for being a teacher you can't hurt your students."

Turning toward the open seat he starts walking there but makes one comment before he sits down "Koro...If you truly want to kill this planet you going to need to try and kill me for if you don't." Flipping an anti-Koro blade in his hand "This blade will be the one I use. The choice is your though."

Class 3-E was speechless this unknown man had just struck fear into the same man they had been trying to kill all year with no success of even wearing him down. This man though walked into the room and even from just the name of the Guy struck fear to Korosensei to the point of running and hiding. Nagisa being the first to get over the shock of the statement and actions of this man asks Koro, "Who is he?"

Koro looks around the whole room and sees that everyone has the same question for it was not everyday someone comes in the classroom and says they can kill the man they have been trying to kill all year. Seeing this Koro sighs and starts to explain everything that is going on, "That man right there is Taiki Suzume. He is a being that as far you all know is only a myth. The myth of his people is true though. He is the last true Afterlight a person who has given up everything in their lives but can travel between the lands of life and death."

The whole class including Kurasuma and Irina were shocked Afterlights were told about in story books but that was all they ever thought they were stories. One thing confused them though what did Koro mean by last one Karma speaks up, "Koro what do you mean by he is the last Afterlight?"

Koro replies with "I mean what I said he is the last living Afterlight. Well since he has been the only Afterlight I guess he has always been the last one. Many people have tried to follow after him but failed he is the one and only person to become an Afterlight."

Everyone looks over at this now identified Afterlight only to see he has been sleeping the whole time they have all been talking. From the moment he said down in his chair he fell asleep and doesn't look like he is waking up anytime soon. They class looks at him as if he is crazy with only one thought in mind 'This man told Koro to try and kill him but he just takes a nap as if this a normal everyday thing.' Nagisa has different thoughts though 'They are real if his legend is real he only has one weakness. The weakness of being extremely lazy to the point of well napping through his day after any type of physical activity. I wonder if the whole myth is true...' Nagisa looks over at Karma and nods his head. Karma stands up from his seat and stands in from of the sleeping Taiki then without a second thought pulls his knife and swings at Taiki. In the middle of his swing it is stopped dead cold by the exact man Karma swung at. Taiki grunts stretching out his other arm and slowly opening his eyes you can see the look of complete hate on his face. Looking Karma in his eyes with a deadly aura he says, "Kid I can kill you stand at this moment but before I do I'll ask you reason for this grave mistake."

At hearing the boy's threat to Karma everyone in the room get's ready to attack Taiki if he tries anything. The whole room was locked in silence with an indifferent expression Karma breaks it, "We were told you are an Afterlife. I was testing to see if what they said about you is true. That was only the first test though." The same moment he finished speaking he pulls out a gun and fires it at point blank range at Taiki's head. The world starts moving in slow motion as you see Taiki let go of Karma's arm and stand up from his seat with less then a second to spare the bullet goes through the back of the chair.

With his back turned to Karma and a dark voice Taiki says, "With tricks like that I'm surprised you haven't killed Koro. He might move faster then I can ever hope but he trusts people far more then I do so even the simplest of tricks will get him. You guys will never beat him head on but everyone has their weakness his is that he will put himself in the way of others even at the cost of his own life. I would give my weakness but I have a feeling that I would regret the decision at the cost of my life. Next time kid I won't be so nice think out each and every moment before you strike because one wrong move and death." Taiki then just vanishes from sight gone back to the void for a nap since his nap there was rudely interrupted by Karma.

At seeing the man vanish everyone let's out a sigh they didn't even know they were holding in. While Karma just stands there taking in what the man had to say 'Trust huh...' Looking back at Korosensei he just walks back to his seat and sits down waiting for class to go back to normal.

* * *

That day it never did go back to normal. Everyone was on edge the whole time always looking behind themselves as if Taiki would appear out of nowhere again. This one man even without trying had made this school year so much harder then it was before he appeared.

* * *

End of chapter 1 what do you all think? Going to be a week or two before I post chapter two Got a lot happening but if all goes well you will have your next chapter till next time

(4-16-15 10:09p.m.)

-Bronze


	2. Taiki's Past

Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter that is because life has just thrown me a curve ball and it has taken me awhile to get use to it. I'm just about to start finals so going to be another wait till I post the next chapter. Now let us began the chapter before I rant on forever. (5-11-15 10:30am)

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom all rights and Characters go to respective owners.

It has been three weeks since Taiki has joined class 3-E. Taiki has not gone to class those three weeks, but everyone was still on edge since he could appear at any time. Today when everyone got to class they saw him they saw Taiki just sitting there right next to Ritsu. At seeing him everyone froze for a moment even more on edge than normal. They all sit down in their seats and wait for Koro-sensei to come.

Everyone tries to act normal as if Taiki isn't there but fail. After like every word they would look over at him with confused glances. They continue this till Koro comes flying in through the window. Not noticing Taiki sitting in the back of the class he does role call. Getting to Taiki's name he expects to hear nothing, but to his surprise he hears the same voice that strikes fear into his whole being. The simplest of words made Koro fear for his life. Taiki sighs at seeing that the way everything is going he isn't to learn anything. Having enough of everyone being on edge from just his presence he speaks up, "We are going to get nowhere if continue the way we are now. My first goal is to learn not kill Koro. Yes the money they are giving is great, but I personally have no use for money. I can end this all right now." Everyone tensed at his words for they understand what he is getting at. At seeing his threat got across he continues, "Koro you want to blow up this planet. I can't allow you to do that though. The chaos that will ensure in the afterlife is not something I want to deal with. Before you all judge me for who I'm understand this world. I'm free for questions if that will ease the tension."

The class looks around at each other while Koro just smiles. After a few moments of just silent talking they nod their heads at Taiki. Nagisa is the to ask a question, "If it isn't too much to ask; but what is your past?"

Taiki smiles and slightly chuckles, "It is no problem, it is going to be awhile though till I finish. Is it ok if I waste class time Koro?"

Koro just nods his head. At seeing Koro nod, Taiki starts his story

~-~-~-~-Flashback 2,000 years ago~-~-~-~-

Taiki has just been born and lived life completely normal for his time. When later met a girl named Fuyu who he was going to marry. They lived together for years of happiness. Till Taiki was offered a deal from an ancient book the deal to be immortal to be an Afterlight. The cost of being immortal was killing everyone who mattered to him. Taiki thought for days on end if it was truly worth it, was living in pain of losing his loved ones worth immortality. Taiki later learned someone was planning to kill Fuyu so Taiki did it himself. When he became an immortal he started to learn his powers from the ancient book. Each and everyday Taiki regretted his decision on kill his loved ones. Taiki learned he could go to the afterlife and see them live their life, but he couldn't interact with them himself.

He would watch Fuyu more than anyone else. As he would watch her he saw she seem less happy now than she was before. He remembered her as an always cheerful person, but now she seems always depressed and never smiling. More than anything else he hated he could do nothing to help her he could only watch in pain as she lived in pain.

Throughout his life, he saw people read the same book he did and tried to become just like him but for some reason none of them succeeded. From all the failures, myths of him became what they are today. The power to over throw the gods is what it became known as. An Afterlight could never kill a god though he may have the power to move between earth and the afterlife but nothing more.

At seeing the horribleness of the world, he signed up to be an assassin and kill everyone who did wrong in the world. While in the afterlife just looking down at the world he saw some beast burning down a city, but what surprised him was two people were alive. Or well one of them was still alive an octopus was kneeling beside a woman who was having her last breathes. Curious as to what was happening Taiki appears there to listen in.

He only heard a few mumbled words being "…You can help them…class 3-E…" Taiki couldn't hear anything past that as another octopus appeared staring both the unnamed people down. The first octopus stands up from beside the woman and stares this new octopus down. The two look as if they are going to clash, but Taiki wasn't going to allow that. Jumping in as if a hero going to recuse the demise in distress. Difference was neither of them were in distress both were fully ready to kill the opposing monster. They both charge each other but Taiki pushes them both back slamming them into the ground. The monster that appeared second seeing as he was out matched ran away while the first just sat there in fear. Taiki looks back at the first octopus and walks towards him looking down at him with a look of death and hatred. After just staring at him with a dark laced voice, he ask the monster, "What is your name?"

The monster in question is just frozen with fear not knowing how to respond to this truly unknown man. After moments of silence the monster who is still trembling replies…

~-~-~-~-Flashback End~-~-~-~-

"…There is most of my story yes, of course, there is more, but that is all the time I can waste. Yes I know in the 2,000 years I was alive I should have learned the world and I did but I still want to be here and learn. That monster in the burning city was who you now know as Koro."

Taiki stopped right before he said Koro's real name. Kurasuma who had walked in while Taiki was telling his story decides to question this information, "What is Koro's real name? He would always say he has no name but from what you say you know his true name. His name before he was given the name Koro."

Taiki almost laughs out his answer, "That is not in my right to say if you want that information as the man and legend himself."

Everyone looks over at Koro with questioning glances but he is already out the window and doesn't seem if he will be back anytime soon. They all smile at their teachers antics and head out with Kurasuma to continue their training in what they call gym. After like 3 activities Taiki just falls over and takes a nap for the rest of the day. They look over at the sleeping Afterlight with all the same thoughts, _"Maybe he isn't as bad as we thought…"_ They see Koro jump out of a tree and try and stab Taiki to them it moved in slow motion thinking Taiki was about to die. He opens one eye and just teleports away. Even at moch-20 speeds Koro wasn't fast enough to hit Taiki. Koro just goes flying into the ground embedding himself face first into it. Taiki appears back and pulls Koro by his "foot" out of the ground. When Koro is sitting up Taiki just pats his head and smiles down at him while saying, "Maybe next time…" He again vanishes probably going for a nap.

Chapter End (5-12-15 11:36 am) sorry for the wait but hope you enjoyed the chapter if you have any questions don't feel bad to ask I will try and answer it to the best of my ability. Till next time

-Bronze


	3. The End

_"__The darkness from that day. It is coming again, the over whelming darkness. Today is it Koro you will not die by my hands. History has deed another soul worthy of that gift. It is time…but I wish it wasn't" _

These thoughts were going through Taiki's mind as he sat in Koro's class. Staring out at the sky he could tell from the under laying darkness it was time. The other monster from that day was coming back Taiki himself didn't know why but he could tell it was time and this whole town was going to be their battleground. Sighing he turns his attention back to class pushing the deadly thoughts to the back of his mind.

Having fallen from the rope after the short climb Taiki just stares at the sky looking over to where Koro stands though he sees that Koro was also staring at the sky. _"It would seem he has noticed the darkness…" _Lifting himself up he walks over to Koro and stands beside him. Just listening to the students working and the wind blowing at their faces they stand in silence. Koro shortly breaks the silence with short and quick words, "He is coming…" Taiki not feeling the need to speak just nods his head in agreement.

The day continued on as normal but when the end of the day came everyone except Taiki and Koro went home. Nagisa and Karma noticed that something was odd about Taiki today. Yes he was normally odd compared to others but today he seemed off in another world. He just stared out the window and when he wasn't he didn't say anything. Feeling as if something may happen he decides not to go home today. Turning back towards the school they see black clouds just swirling around the building. Even at the far away distance that they can't see the school they know exactly where those clouds are above.

Koro and Taiki were just standing in front of the building that housed class 3-E just watching. They were watching the sky waiting for the darkness to manifest and created the monster from years ago. Not along waiting they see the clouds above them to spiral down to in front of them. The swirling clouds create something that resembles Koro but is completely black with red glowing eyes. The swirling clouds leave their presences but the new black figure stares looking to be made of a shadow. In a dark voice laced with menace the figure speaks, "How long has it been you two? Taiki the Afterlight as much it is a pleasure to see your wonderful face I'm here only for the God of Death."

Taiki almost laughs he knew it would suicide to intervene this was a fight between gods. As much as he would like to see Fuyu again he won't throw his life away for it. Just bowing he speaks in a calm and respectful tone, "The thought never crossed my mind sir. I came only to spectate the fight of gods a devil like me will not last." He walks right through the dark figure that fizzles when touched. Turning back after walking a decent distance away he stares at the black figures head with a thought, _"Fuyu we may see each other then either of expected…you might be worth death." _Hearing people walking up behind he turns and sees both Nagisa and Karma _"The man written in history to kill Koro…" _"Hello you two, may I ask what you both are doing here?"

Both Nagisa and Karma look at Taiki then up at the sky to which is completely black no stars in sight. Taiki understanding the words behind their action smiles before speaking, "Don't worry Koro is just speaking to someone neither of us have seen in years. This won't be a peaceful reunion though…one of them will not be leaving here alive. Before you try and run down there and help…don't this is a fight between gods involving ourselves is a death wish that will be answered quickly."

They look at Taiki and try and fight saying they could help but are quickly silenced when they see the two figures vanish and reappear fighting. No one could follow the fight the two of them were having. They would see when the two figures hit but that was all the moments were faster then the eye could see. Every few moments you could see craters being created when one of the figures hit the ground. For a short moment you could see Koro get hit away and sent flying away right at the school building. Taiki not wanting the school to get destroyed teleports to where Koro would lands and stops him before he can leaving the building in tack there was a hole in the roof but the damage was mitigated. When the dust clears you can see Koro is barely conscious and Taiki is only slightly scratched. Laying Koro down Taiki sighs he really didn't want to get involved with this fight it was not in his right. The black figure looks down at the two of them seeing as Koro is almost unconscious he charges down at Koro ready to kill him. Victory was just in his reach but was stopped just short by the same man that stopped he all those years ago. Standing with arms out in front of him Taiki catches the black figure's head throwing him out the hole both Taiki and Koro came through. Jumping up through the hole he watches the figure catch himself and stare down at Taiki form the sky. He shouts, "Taiki I will only give you this one warning get out of my way."

Taiki stares at the black figure and just laughs all this time Taiki has lived in fear of death. He has lived 2,011 years it was time for him to die. With death he will finally see Fuyu again. With a face full of determination he responds, "We have been running for too long. Tomorrow will be her birthday let's make my gift to her me." Reaching at the clouds he continues, "It is time Fuyu we will finally see each other again sadly it had to come to this price though."

With no look of turning down the black figure vanishes and reappears in front of Taiki swing a tentacle at his head moving at equal speed reaches his hand up catches it moments before it hits him. In the moment of shock pulls a knife from his pocket cutting off his tentacle. The black figure jumps back before more damage is done. With the unseen look of anger Taiki speaks, "You may have the same power as Koro the difference is that you can't regenerate though."

The black figure grits his teeth and charges Taiki again. He tried the same thing again but when Taiki caught the tentacle he kicked at Taiki trying to take out his legs. Taiki let go of his arm and jumps over his leg like a jump rope. Not reacting fast enough the black figure slams the original tentacle in Taiki's gut. Taiki goes flying into the air and mid flight catches and teleports to the void to catch himself in what is happening.

He needs to solve this quickly he can feel the fatigue even after the short moments of fighting. The other guy must also be tired after fighting Koro and the weakened after losing his arm. I only have one chance at this let us get it right.

Taiki teleports back to the battleground right in front of the black figure. Out of rage of Taiki being alive he mindlessly charges Taiki aiming to kill. Smiling Taiki pulls out the knife cuts off the black figures head but at that same moment the black figure stabs Taiki through the heart. _"It is over Koro we are done here."_ "Looks like I will get to see you again Fuyu, only been two-thousand years." With that Taiki slumps over making both the black figure and him fall to the ground.

Nagisa and Karma just watched the whole thing in shock. What had just accrued that didn't want to be believe. Taiki was gone from this world he sacrificed himself to save Koro. They slowly began to walk over to where Koro was unconscious and just stared at his body. This was their best chance he was already fatality injured all they had to do was end it. They didn't thought it wouldn't be right.

It took a few days for Koro to be back at full condition. Right now they holding Taiki funeral for his sacrifice in saving Koro. Even now they don't know who the black figure is and when they question Koro about it they just push it off. Taiki has just been put in the ground when Koro speaks up, "Nagisa I need to speak to you…" Nagisa just nods and follow Koro out.

When they are far enough away Koro begins to speak, "You are the one fated to kill me. When the time comes you will be the one to deal the final blow for my death." Nagisa doesn't get time to comment for as soon as Koro finishes he vanishes from sight.

-~-~-~-In the Afterlight-~-~-~-

Taiki is standing in front of a wooden house secluded from the rest of the places. Taiki sighs and hesitantly begins to knock on the door. After a few knocks what sounds like someone moving inside moves close to the door. Opening the door they are greeted by someone they haven't seen in thousands of years. The person just smiles, "Hey Fuyu it has been far too long…" Fuyu begins to tear up and arms herself around Taiki crying onto his shoulder. Taiki wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close. Taiki quietly whispers, "I'm back." Fuyu just continues to cry just happy to see him again.

The End sorry this was short or even anti-climatic a bit rushed on time and would rather rush an ending then make you wait 3 years for this to be finished so till next time.

-Bronze


End file.
